Always
by The Temporarily Gone Girl
Summary: When Tesla stopped by for a Christmas Eve visit, they all knew it would be trouble. But sometimes when it comes to Nikola, Helen doesn't mind - which is why he's planning on staying as long as he can. T for Nikola's comments. :) Threeshot, chapters will be published on Christmas Eve, Christmas, and New Year's Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

Just a Christmas Eve Visit

Tesla grinned at her. "Merry Christmas Eve."

The grin was actually fairly ridiculous. Helen sighed, holding the door open. "What is it, Nikola?"

Nikola threw his hands up in the air. "Can't an old friend stop by for Christmas Eve?" He asked.

Helen rolled her eyes. "So that's all this is, a Christmas Eve visit?"

"Did you want it to be more?" Nikola smirked, holding a hand to his heart. "I'm touched." He swaggered in.

Helen sighed heavily, closing the door. "Nothing is ever 'just a visit' with you, Nikola." She said cautiously.

Nikola laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Fine," Helen said. "But if you are disruptful _in any way_, you have to get out."

"Me? Disruptful?" Nikola looked takenaback.

Henry came down the stairs, tablet in hand. "Whoa, whoa. Don't tell me he's coming for christmas."

"Heinrich, glad to hear your cheer welcome." Nikola smirked.

Helen sighed. "Please, can we all just... try to ignore him?"

Nikola muttered, "Hey."

"Come on, both of you." Helen said. "It'll be warmer upstairs."

"Yeah, it is freezing in here." Henry turned and started to walk away.

Nikola looked at Helen for a moment. "Helen, you have a certain look."

"What look?" Helen said, suddenly alarmed.

"The look that you have when you're hiding something." Nikola said suspiciously.

"Ah, Nikola, why would I do that?" Helen asked.

*.*

Nikola and Helen walked after Henry through the upper floors of the Sanctuary. "Henry, could you prep four guest rooms? We have some new intakes that we don't currently have room for." Helen called after him.

"Okay," Henry said, giving Tesla one last suspicious look before rounding a corner.

"Alright, game over Helen, what are you hiding?" Nikola asked.

"See for yourself," Helen gestured for him to open the door on the left.

Nikola opened the door, and grinned. "Helen, I forgot how much Christmas spirit you have."

"60 years of Christmases without me would tend to do that," Helen winked, and they walked into the room.

There were no lights on, but only gently sparkling trails of Christmas lights around the room. Gold, silver, green, and red Christmas lights coveredthe room. Tesla grinned - she was quite something.

Helen flicked the lights on, and Nikola could see the true extent of her decorating. A fire roared in the corener, heating the room like a furnace. On all the four walls, there were Christmas wreaths. There was an old record player playing old Christmas carols. There were occasional ivy leaves and holly leaves across the room. He smiled. "Amazing, Helen."

"There's just one problem," Helen held up a finger.

Nikola's gaze caught on the Christmas tree in the corner, on its side. He laughed. "You can't get it to stand up?"

Helen cleared her throat. "I can't lift it up." Nikola smirked. "Need some manly assistance? Which, by the way, I'm more than happy to provide anytime.2

Helen rolled her eyes. "Really, Nikola?"

"Really," he said enthusiastically, before sighing and going to the Christmas tree. Nikola bent down and picked it up. " Ow." he said as the branches hit him in the face. The branches continued to slap him in the face as he lifted it until it stood upright. Nikola scowled at the Christmas tree. Helen couldn't help but break into laughter.

Nikola glared. "Helen, your Christmas is beastly and so are you."

Helen laughed. "Get me the red box, please."

Nikola, still scowling, handed it to her. Helen smiled, and started weaving the lights into the tree. Helen bent down and picked up another cardboard box. It was filled with golden bird ornaments. Helen clipped them onto the tree. After a while, she stood back. Nikola frowned, coming to stand next to her. "Something's missing. And I don't mean the istletoe which you have mysteriously neglected."

Helen sighed. "Nikola, it's obvious. The top ornament is missing."

"Well, put it on." Nikola frowned.

"Alright, angel or star?" Helen asked.

"Neither," he said softly, looking into the small box of ornaments in her hand. "The snowflake."

Helen smiled, and went to take it out. Nikola tried to do the same, and their hands brushed. Helen froze, and Nikola took her hand in his. He gently squeezed, before he moved it away.

"We can't get to the top of the tree, Helen." Nikola pointed out.

"Well, I can't, and you can't." Helen said, swallowing.

"Should I get a chair?" he asked.

"No, pick me up." Helen knew it was a bad idea, but it was too late now.

Nikola grinned, and picked her up. Helen tried to ignore his hands on her waist, and put the snowflake on top. She looked down. Nikola was still grinning and holding her tight. Without warning, he spun her around. Helen laughed, suddenly giddy. Gently, Nikola put her down. Helen sighed. "Oh, Nikola, whatever shall I do with you?"

"I could think of a few things," he whispered.

"Oh, can you?" She laughed. "If you can get your Christmas tree to stand up without too much difficulty."

Nikola raised his eyebrows. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Helen laughed, but was startled to see the proximity between them. Thankfully, Nikola moved away to get a bottle of wine. "Oh no," There were ten bottles of wine on the table.

Nikola laughed, and sat down under the Christmas tree. "Sit with me?"

"As long as that's all I'm doing with you," Helen said warily."

"Maybe not the only thing," Nikola smirked.

Helen sat next to him. Nikola handed her the bottle of wine. They passed the bottle between them until, five bottles later, Helen rested her head on his shoulder. "You have an unfair advange," Helen admonished.

Nikola laughed, taking a gulp of red wine. "Helen, merry Christmas Eve."

"You should stop by more often," Helen slurred.

"You _are_ drunk. I like it," he smiled. "It's nice to not be alone."

Helen looked up into his eyes. "Oh Nikola."

"Save that for later," he smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "When you get your 'Christmas present'."

Helen laughed. Slowly, she began to fall asleep. Nikola chuckled, and she felt him lift her up and carry her to the couch. She closed her eyes against him and drifted to sleep in his arms, safe from everything else. The Christmas lights glowed softly as they fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas!**

Dawning

Helen woke up with Nikola. "Mm..." She tried to close her eyes again and go back to sleep, but Nikola was awake. "Helen, I know you're awake."

"Damn," Helen swore playfully.

Nikola laughed. "Helen, my dear, I think you're still drunk."

"Very possible," she muttered into his chest.

"Hangover kicked in yet?" he asked a moment later.

"God yes," Helen said.

"You know, you should really drink less, Helen - you have a Sanctuary to run. Fortune for you, you little alcoholic, it's Christmas."

Helen groaned. "I don't get the day off on Christmas."

"What?" Nikola asked indignantly. After a moment, he said, "Well, put protégée to work like a canary in a coal mine, and take the day off."

"How is Will like a canary in a coal mine?" Helen blinked, confused.

"I don't know, he's fragile and blonde?" Nikola snapped.

Helen sat up, looking at the clock. The hands pointed to 8:30. Helen moaned in distress. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were rumpled, and she was lying on the couch with Nikola. Helen got up quickly, and stood. Nikola was drinking a bottle of wine. "This early?" Helen yawned.

"Late by my standards," he yawned too.

Helen sighed, and walked out of the room, closing the door after her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nikola yelled.

*.*

Helen, no longer dishevelled, had called in a meeting. "Firstly, I'd like to say you are all given the day off."

Kate cheered.

Helen smiled. Nikola was sulking in the corner. "Nikola, did you get it to work?"

"Yes," the vampire grumbled.

"Good." Helen smiled. "Also, from-" she checked her watch, "-12 o'clock this morning, all the lights in the Hollow Earth Sanctuary will be turned off. We're turning the habitat of the Arctic Carnivorous Coral Plant into a place for snowball fights." Helen grinned. "Merry Christmas, all."

Nikola clicked a couple of buttons on the tablet he had stolen fro Henry, and the lights went off. Since there was no sunlight, it looked like night time. Nikola clicked another button and a soft gold glow came from the bulbs instead.

"Now, shoo," Helen said. "Meet me in the room with the fire at 3 o'clock."

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Work," Helen looked at him in surprise.

Will crossed his arms. Next to him, Kate smiled. "Not exactly."

Will said, "Well, I may not be able to give you a month of sick time, but I pulled the strings to get you Christmas Day off."

Helen stared at him, dumbfounded. To tell the truth, she wasn't quite sure whether she was glad or not. It had been quite a while since she had really celebrated Christmas. It had been quite a long time since she had celebrated Christmas with Nikola, too.

*.*

"Helen, you really did go over the top for this one." Nikola commented under the soft glow of the Christmas lights. They were watching Will, Kate,and Henry having a snowball fight in what had been the habitat of an Arctic Carnivorous Coral Plant. The water was frozen, making them skid as they dodged snowballs. "I wanted them to be comfortable in the new Sanctuary," Helen said softly.

"It's late," Nikola said. "You've had at least two glasses of wine, despite already having a hangover. Are you going to join in?"

Helen shook her head. She and Nikola were leaning against a table, drinking wine and looking through the glass. "I think I'll watch."

"That sounds dirty," Nikola smirked.

"Only to you," she sighed.

Nikola did not try to persuade her, just stood by her. They talked about Sanctuary, about his ideas, wine, and after quite a lot of wine, the conversation turned to something else. "Helen, am I staying?" Nikola asked quietly.

She turned to him, somewhat surprised by the question. She was saved from answering by the arrival of three people. Abby, Erika, and Garis walked through the doorway. Helen stood up, smiling. "Erika, Garis, Abby. It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Helen." Erika smiled.

Abby smiled and waved. "Hey!" she said brightly.

Garis muttered a greeting in his own language.

"They're over that way," Helen pointed and watched the fight go on and on. After about half an hour, they came out. They followed Helen to the room with the Christmas Tree, and sat down on the sofa. Or rather, everyone but Nikola and Helen sat down on the sofa, or a chair. The problem was that it left only one armchair. Nikola grinned widely. He sat down. "Sit down on my lap?"

Helen rolled her eyes, but much to everyone's surprise did sit down on Nikola's lap. Nikola himself was rather surprised.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of presents and wrapping paper. After everyone had given Helen a present, she realized Nikola hadn't given her anything. She realized too, she shouldn't really be surprised, after all, this was Nikola.

Around one in the morning, everyone had gone to bed and Helen was still sitting on Nikola's lap. He leaned towards her, and whispered into her ear, although there was no one else there. "Don't think I've forgotten you, my dear. Look up."

Helen smiled; _typical._ Above her head, there was a sprig of mistletoe. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

He smiled. "Come on, you owe me a snowball fight," Nikola said out loud.

Helen laughed, and they both ran for the enclosure. For a while, they threw snowballs, until they both collapsed into the snow, laughing. Nikola's hair was covered in snow, and Helen's front was white and powdery.

Helen smiled and rolled toward Nikola. She let her head rest on his chest, and that was how they spent the rest of Christmas; wide awake in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

New Year's Eve

Six days later, everyone was fed up. Most of them were angry at Nikola for the usual reasons. He hadn't managed to get drunk, and Kate was threatening to shoot him if he didn't leave.

Nikola, however, had no intention of leaving until Helen told him to. there had been no such order, but it was clear she was frustrated with him too. He followed her like a week old puppy on a leash. So it was that on new Year's Eve, Helen was in her office, trying to work. Nikola was pestering her, and everyone else was avoiding them.

"Nikola, leave!" Helen looked up from her paperwork, exasperated.

"No," he said simply. Nikola wasn't drinking wine, which was unusual in itself.

"Why?" Helen wailed. "You've been staring at me for the past two hours."

"Surely you understand why I would want to stare at a beautiful lady like you," he raised his eyebrows.

"Leave," Helen growled.

"In half an hour, I will." Nikola said.

Helen glanced at her clock, which said 11:30. "Really, Nikola?"

"Really, unless you want to indulge in my fantasy of a hot shower." Nikola winked.

Helen sighed. "Why are you really here?"

"I'm here to be with you when the next year starts," Nikola said innocently.

"Hollow Earth counts years differently," Helen said in the hope of getting rid of him.

"When the next Earth year starts then," Nikola sighed. "We don't come from Hollow Earth, Helen, we come from Earth. Come on, we've spent other New Year's Eves in hot showers," he said.

"Only one," Helen corrected him, looking back to her paperwork.

"Why not make it twice?" Nkola lounged on the couch, looking at her.

Helen paused. The proposal was actually tempting. "No," she said a little reluctantly. Nikola was silent, so Helen looked back at him. he was unbuttoning his shirt, smirking at her. Helen sighed, and smiled. It really had been a long time... She got up, and walked over to Nikola, kissing him for a long time before pushing his shirt off. Nikola grinned, and before Helen knew what happened they were both in a warm shower. Nikola didn't seem to be able to stop grinning.

Helen moaned as he moved behind her, running his hands up her back before shampooing her hair. Once he was done washing her hair, Helen spun around. She rubbed her hands on the bar of soap, then started to move her hands over him. Nikola whimpered at certain spots, and Helen leaned closer. Nikola looked straight in her eyes, steam all around them. "I love you," he whispered.

Helen leaned into him. The truth came rushing out. "I love you too."

Without warning, she splashed me. "You're covered with soap."

"I can't help it!" Nikola said as she splashed him. Sopping wet, Helen stopped the shower. They both shivered. Helen gave Nikola a fluffy towel and they both rushed out. Helen sat down on her bed, towelling her wet hair. Nikola, making no effort to get dry, raked his gaze over her. Helen rolled her eyes. She leaned up to him, kissing him. Nikola's hands rested on her shoulderblades, and he rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately.

*.*

3 am, 2013

Helen lay on Nikola's chest, panting hard, her eyelids fluttering. "nikola, please stay."

"I will," he promised chin on her shoulder.

"Always. And Helen?"

"What?" she muttered.

"Merry Christmas." He tucked a rose into her hair. "Happy New Year."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you."


End file.
